The Secret World of Hinata Hyuga
by The Ramen Club
Summary: 'Hinata was a borrower, a tiny being, a micro spec in the world, collecting trinkets and things from the dwellings of human beans that they wouldn't notice have gone missing. It was how she was supposed to survive.' [For Naruhina Month Day 27- Studio Ghibli AU]


**A/N:** I was so excited about this prompt because I had this idea in my head for some time- what if Hinata was a borrower? Arrietty (UK version) is one of my all time favourite movies and I thought the story would fit well with Naruhina. Sorry if this is a bit too long. I couldn't help it. For Naruhina month day 27.

**DISCLAIMER:** I DO NOT OWN NARUTO NOR ARRIETTY

* * *

**The Secret World of Hinata Hyuga**

A wooden house located on the outer side of a dense forest, with a few broken edges, clean windows and a white picket fence. This was the place where his parents used to live. There was something left in the world through which he could still reconnect to their memories. Grandma Tsunade, the lady who had brought him here- although she was not his real grandmother, nor did she look anything like one even in her fifties- proceeded to the front door with a set of keys jangling in her hand. The sky was a clear blue and Naruto lowered his headphones, taking in the little dwelling snuggled among vines and shrubs. He brought out his pet dog Kurama from the back seat of the car and walked around the house to the back garden. Sunlight filtered through the leaves of a tall oak tree casting a glow on the surface of the untrimmed grass, morning dew still present. But his moment of tranquility was interrupted when Kurama started barking wildly and Naruto lost hold of the leash. The dog raced towards a bush near an underground air-vent. Naruto pulled at the leash but Kurama didn't budge from his spot, peering through the bush, sniffing at it from different angles.

"Naruto!" Tsunade called from inside the house. "Come in and freshen up first." And when Naruto moved his head to call back, he noticed a rustling in the bush from the corner of his eye, and Kurama barked again.

"It's probably just a mouse, boy" he said picking his pet up and making his way back to the house. Or could it be something else? He had heard stories from his parents when he was a toddler. Could they possibly be true?

~/~

Hinata didn't know how long she had been holding her breath, until her ribs had started aching. She had never been so afraid of almost being 'seen' before. But there was something that frightened her more than the dog creature being threateningly close to her- there was a new human bean in the house. Although she could not get a clear view of his face from where she was hiding behind the leaves, his voice indicated that he was just a young boy, and that was sort of a relief. Shaking the apprehension off her and gathering up the different leaves and berries she had collected, she made her way to her house located inside the air-vent.

Hinata was a borrower, a tiny being, a micro spec in the world, collecting trinkets and things from the dwellings of human beans that they wouldn't notice have gone missing. It was how she was supposed to survive.

There was a knock on her bedroom door and the head of her curious little sister Hanabi poked inside. Sometimes Hinata felt that they, along with her father Hiashi, were the only borrowers left in the world. She sat down on her bed, exhausted.

"There's a human bean in the house", she whispered and Hanabi's eyes widened in shock.

"We mustn't tell Papa or he would never let us out of the house again", she stated. Hinata wondered when her little sister had become so much more sensible than she.

~/~

After dinner, Naruto wandered about the house, with the loose floorboards creaking under his feet, until he came upon a wall covered in family photo frames by the staircase. They were all of his parents, some with his grandparents, some with his godfather Jiraiya, and some with an infant version of him. He traced his fingers on the cold glass of the frames and sighed. He wanted that missed childhood back, when his parents would still be there with him. But the reality was that they had boarded a plane which was shot out of the sky, and they never came back to feed him or change his diapers. He felt terribly lonely, even while surrounded with friends, as if a part of him was missing. Sometimes he resorted to doing silly things to get others' attention, for them to acknowledge him, to fill in that empty void. But it never worked.

"You're getting a housekeeper till your stay", Tsunade told him the next morning. "I have to get back to the office but I'll return in the evenings. His name is Kabuto and he'll look after whatever you need." Without waiting for a response from him, she went back to her room upstairs. Naruto could only scowl to himself.

~/~

The evening consisted of crushing biscuits and mixing in water and berry juice to make porridge while waiting for Hiashi to finish work. And once he did, the borrower family sat down at the table made of a stack of playing cards and began eating.

"There's a bean in the house", Hiashi informed gravely and the two sisters exchanged nervous glances.

"He's just a boy", Hanabi spoke up. But the suspicious look her father gave her made her hesitant before continuing. "I saw him this morning." To this, Hinata added her own venture to the garden the other day.

"How many times must I tell you not to go out into the garden without my permission?" Hiashi scolded. He sank back in his chair and let out an exasperated sigh. "We have to be extra careful from now on." The sisters nodded in silence before resuming their meal.

"Papa, will we still go for my first borrowing tonight?" Hinata asked and her father took longer thinking about it than he ought to, but a nod from him lifted her spirits and she rushed to her room to make the necessary preparations.

~/~

Naruto thought he was dreaming, but he couldn't pinch himself or slap his cheek to see whether it was really true. He lay still in his bed. With the aid of the light from his bedside lamp, he could make out two figures, about the size of his finger, scurrying around on the table. They couldn't see his face, which was well hidden behind the lamp. One of them clambered up the tissue box and pulled a tissue paper out from a corner. And then her gaze locked with his and she froze, a barely audible sound escaping her lips before she crouched down trying to conceal herself behind the tissue paper.

"Don't be afraid", Naruto whispered, but he could still see the silhouette of her petite body cowering in fear. "I've heard many stories about you. My parents told me." The figure stepped down from the box and something fell on the ground with a thump- it was a sugar cube. "Was it you? In the garden?" he continued, beginning to sit up. There was still no response. Light tapping sounds were heard and then silence. He didn't know how they escaped. His head hit the pillow again and he sighed before turning to go back to sleep.

_~/~_

_Human beans are dangerous. _That's what her father had always told her ever since her mother had disappeared after being seen. But as much as she wanted to believe him, there was always a part of her that insisted that not all of them were. And right now, seeing a sugar cube resting on a folded note outside the air vent made her believe in the latter even more. _You forgot something_, it read.

Against her better judgement, she plucked a leaf from a vine nearby and headed for the direction in which he had went, stopping behind a flower pot. He was playing with the dog creature, running about the garden, laughing, his blond hair gleaming under the light of the sun. His presence reminded her of something she had been craving for her whole life- freedom. She hated running away every time. And as she watched him smile down at his pet, caressing his fur, something tugged at her heart, her breathing falling out of its usual pattern.

~/~

Tsunade had ushered Naruto upstairs once they were finished with lunch. The new housekeeper Kabuto, followed shortly afterwards.

"When your parents had lived here, they had seen little people as I told you before", she said. "Your father wanted to give them a proper home, so he had this built." She gestured to a doll house set on the table she was leaning against. Naruto lowered himself to have a better look inside and immediately gasped. It was grand, with real electricity flowing through the tiny bulbs to light up every room. What was more interesting was the careful detailing of the furniture, crafted by a real furniture maker according to Tsunade. There was even a study room, with shelves holding books with blank pages and famous titles on the cover. In the kitchen, there was a real working oven that one could bake in.

"It's a shame they never saw the little people again before moving to the city", Tsunade added as an afterthought. But an idea was already prancing around Naruto's head by then.

~/~

Hinata's mind was working to formulate a plan to see him again, to catch a glimpse, return the gift, and hope that he would leave her family alone. In her head, she kept replaying her father's words to ward off any unwanted feelings that could take root after watching him in the garden. But it was already too late, as her cheeks would flush at the mere image of his smile that could put the sun to shame, or of his eyes that, even from the distance, looked bluer than the summer sky. She only hoped the fluttering and galloping feeling would go away eventually. And so she did what she deemed necessary because she was growing impatient and restless. She placed the sugar cube in her bag and the note underneath her bed. Hiashi was taking a nap and Hanabi was in her room. It was now or never. She climbed up the vine circling the pipe that led all the way up to his bedroom window. Panting and wiping the sweat from her forehead, she tossed the sugar cube inside through a hole in the netted screen.

"Is it you? From that night?" he asked in a raspy voice and that particular feeling washed over her again, even if she couldn't see him from where she was standing.

"Please leave us alone!" her voice was more shrill than she could have imagined. "Borrowers aren't meant to be seen. If we are, we have to move away."

"Borrowers? Is that what you call yourselves?"

"We borrow things human beans don't need or won't notice have gone missing. It's how we survive."

"I see." There was a pause and for a second Hinata thought of climbing back down the pipe until he spoke again. "My name is Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki! What's yours?"

"H-hinata."

"Hinata... That's a very pretty name! Can we be friends?"

Hinata felt her stomach drop.

"N-no! My father said we should not be friends with human beans!"

"Oh so you have a family. That must be nice," Hinata sensed his tone change. It had gotten... melancholic. "My parents died in a plane crash when I was only a baby." She didn't respond but she felt a lot gloomier all of a sudden, like the sun had forgotten to shine that morning. She wanted to show herself, she wanted to talk to him more, ask him about his upbringing, whether he had any friends. But as the seconds ticked away, she realised that she was passing into dangerous territory, even if he did seem like the kindest human bean she had ever come across. And that's exactly why she was afraid, because with each second, her feelings were growing stronger, whatever they were. And so without another word, she climbed back down the pipe, kicking herself mentally for being such a coward.

~/~

Naruto had eventually found out their location, aside from the air vent. Somewhere in the house, underneath the floor of the supply closet. And with the good intentions of his father in mind, he became a human borrower, taking furniture and other items from the extravagant doll house, and then placing them in Hinata's home. Even though he had their wellbeing in mind, the hope that they would stay, the little family still cowered in fear every time he replaced the roof of their home to add something to their kitchen or living room. It really did seem just like another doll house, but built from years of borrowing and hard work. The decorations were mostly stray leaves and flowers, the furniture was made of match boxes and cotton balls, old socks used as flooring. There was even a rug which was just a piece of velvet unevenly cut out. He found it even more intriguing than the one his father had built, but he wanted to give them the best of everything. He had a feeling, a small hopeful feeling, that eventually they would become fond of his gifts, and him as a friend.

"Master Naruto, what are you doing?" came Kabuto's voice from the other end of the room. The boy immediately got up from his place on the floor and dusted his pants, pretending he had been doing nothing of importance.

~/~

Hinata loved the new teapot. She loved the new shelf of books, but she couldn't enjoy them as much as she wanted as her father had become even more paranoid. And so they started packing. She wanted to see him one last time. She wanted him to see her and understand how difficult her life had become ever since he had arrived. Hinata didn't mind, though. Somewhere deep down, she had enjoyed these past few days of sneaking off to the garden to find him busy in his activities. She sighed, putting all her belongings in a large sack. It was too late now.

When Hiashi had gone out to arrange their mode of transportation, she decided to return the daisy and the note he had left near the air vent that morning, and to say goodbye.

He was lying on the ground, looking up at the afternoon sky with his pet sleeping on his chest. Cautiously, she approached him from behind.

"So you came back", he said.

"We're moving away now", she replied glumly. "We can't stay here any longer."

"Really?" he asked in a tone of surprise. "That's too bad. Can I at least have a look at you?" After some hesitation, Hinata let out a sound of consent and he sat up to turn around.

"Beautiful!" he gasped, and she could feel her cheeks burning. She looked about nervously before raising her head and meeting his gaze. His eyes were larger up close, cyan orbs with long blond lashes. "I'm sorry I've caused you trouble", he spoke again. "When I first saw you, I just wanted to protect you. I hoped you would stay." And so did she. More than anything in the world, she did not want to give up on the home she grew up in so easily. But how could she tell him about the borrowers being close to an endangered species? Would he understand?

That wasn't what was troubling her at the moment. It was something else. A strange eerie feeling that things were just not right. And with it, she darted back in the direction of her home, with Naruto calling her name from a distance.

~/~

Naruto stepped inside his room, barefoot, in a state of surrealism. So the stories his parents had told him were really true. They were neither figments of his imagination nor something they had to read to him out of storybooks. They were more real and fascinating than the monsters fighting in his favourite comics. He wished she had stayed longer to talk to him. He had so much going through his mind that he wanted to discuss with her. Seeing how dainty and delicate she was, he wanted to keep her safe from all harm. But despite her size, she seemed like someone who knew her place in the world, who knew how to survive and look after herself. He admired her courage to keep going in a world where giants roamed about. She was determined on keeping the borrowers race alive. The sound of something banging on the window pierced through his thoughts.

"Naruto! Naruto!" It was Hinata, hitting her fists against the glass to get his attention. Naruto leaped forward and opened it in hast.

"Ha-hanabi's missing!" She panted. "And the house is a mess! Someone took the roof off. I think it was a human bean. And my father's not home." She began tearing up. "I don't know what to do! How can I search for her?" This was what she had been fearing all along. To be seen. He felt a twang of guilt. Somehow he thought this was his fault. If he had just stayed away and not acted upon his curiosity, her family would be in one piece. But there was no time for thinking, it was a time to act. He extended an open palm towards her small figure with a warm smile.

"I'll help you find her." Hinata looked up at him in mild disbelief, but then climbed up. Naruto brought his palm carefully near his shoulder, where she sat, clinging to the collar of his shirt, before making his way downstairs to search for Kabuto.

The housekeeper, with silver hair tied in a ponytail and round rimmed glasses, was just coming out of the storeroom. Seeing Naruto enter the kitchen made him jump before regaining his composure.

"Master Naruto, is there something you need?" he asked. Meanwhile Hinata was hiding behind a teacup on the counter.

"Actually, I think I've misplaced my sneakers. Can you help me find them?" Naruto replied, rubbing the back of his neck. And the narrowed look Kabuto gave to the storeroom was just enough of a clue as to where Hanabi was.

~/~

Once Naruto had exited the kitchen with Kabuto, Hinata made her way across the tiled floor to the storeroom, the door left slightly ajar. She called out her sister's name, once, twice, but there was no response. Panic started bubbling inside her but she couldn't give up yet. She yelled her name again, this time a little louder and just her luck, a squeaky voice replied back, somewhere from the shelf on the left. Hinata made her way up the shelf lined with jars of preserves and fruits and tried to locate the sound. A loud tapping came from the second rack and Hinata peered over the top of the jars, to find Hanabi jumping up and down in one, kept way at the back. She hopped over the lids, barely keeping herself from tripping, until she came to her entrapped sister. She brought out a pin attached to her dress and punctured the plastic seal at the top. She extended her arms, pulling Hanabi up while balancing herself on the rim of the jar. The younger sister held her in an embrace, clinging to her navy dress for dear life. Naruto walked in a moment later.

"Thank you", Hinata whispered breathlessly, Hanabi shying away behind her. Naruto grinned at them before helping them down.

~/~

"I see", breathed Tsunade after Naruto had narrated all the events of the day to her. "So your parents were right." Kabuto had a nervous breakdown after not finding Hanabi where he had kept her. Tsunade dismissed him from his duties thinking he had gone mad. Since Naruto was nearing the end of his stay, they didn't have to search for another housekeeper. He had also convinced Tsunade that he was more than capable of taking care of himself.

"I guess I'm unlucky if I still haven't seen them", she sighed. "That would explain why so many things have gone missing. So they steal, huh?"

"They don't steal!"Naruto retorted. "They're borrowers!"

"They're what?"

"They only take things which they think we won't need."

"In some countries, that's considered stealing", she said matter-of-factly, swirling the wine in her glass before drinking it down. She let out a small chuckle. "This has been one interesting summer break." Naruto only nodded, munching on a chocolate chip cookie.

~/~

Hiashi waited by the door while Hanabi and Hinata dragged the sacks of supplies and their own belongings. Hinata gave one last longing to the house she had spent ten years in before closing the door behind her. There was no time to say goodbye, as they made their way to the end of the garden, ploughing through the grass, climbing over rocks and broken flower pots. Hinata looked back at his window. The lights were switched off. She could fight this. She could stop them from moving away, but there was no reason for them not to. She was aware they had gotten rid of the horrendous housekeeper, but still, they had been seen. Someone was bound to come looking for them once the word got out.

They reached the other end, where the grass had stopped growing and the ground was only made of dirt and pebbles. A cart made of toy wheels and a wooden plank waited for them. The sisters helped their father board the luggage. And then she heard a rustling in the grass and the wind blow. He had stepped out of the house in his pajamas. Hinata's heart sank. She didn't have the nerve to run towards him, not with her family waiting for her to board the little vehicle. But she was also one to not back down so easily. It had changed her. Meeting him had changed her. She didn't exactly know how, but she could feel it.

She gave her father an expectant look. He had been watching her, waiting for her to react. But he only sighed and nodded before beginning to tie the sacks to the plank. And Hinata ran. She ran like the wind was her friend and was carrying her with it, panting and heaving, her dress flopping in the breeze. She climbed a rather large rock near where he was standing by the door, gazing over the other side, and called his name. His head jerked in her direction, taking a while to exactly locate her.

"You haven't left?" he asked coming towards the rock.

"I'm about to", she folded her hands and looked down at her feet. "I wanted to thank you one last time. For everything you've done for us."

"I should be the one thanking you", he spoke softly. "You gave me the courage to fight my loneliness, to find my place in the world. Because of you, I no longer feel obligated to prove myself to others. I want to achieve my goals now and I'm sure someday I will. Thank you, Hinata." Tears pricked her eyes and she did her best to hold them back. Naruto put his hand in his breast pocket and fished out a sugar cube. "Here", he said handing it to her. "You didn't think I would ever let you go without it now, did you?" he grinned. Hinata smiled, placing it inside her bag. She then took off her red bandana and gave it to him. Naruto curled his fingers securing it but she pulled one of them close to her face, finally letting the tears flow.

"I hope you have a happy life", she choked.

"We'll meet again someday, Hinata. You're a part of my heart now. And always will be."

Hinata let go of his finger and got down from the rock, making her way back to where her family waited for her.

_~/~_

_Naruto returned to his parents home the next summer. His neighbours told him stories of how their things had been going... missing. It made him happy to know- she was nearby. _


End file.
